


Illusions Of Reality

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew who she was but they wouldn't believe her. Sequel to A Perfect Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions Of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I couldn’t just leave it there so here is the sequel, hope you enjoy.

She sat curled up in the chair, one leg tucked under her body the other pulled up to her chest so she could rest her chin on it as she stared out of the window, ignoring the doctors and other patients as they shuffled around her. Her right arm still hurt from the accident which had meant she’d become a patient here and the skin under the cast itched constantly.

The sound of the nurse arriving with the medicine for everyone made her shiver; the medicines they gave her clouded her mind making her tired and unable to focus.

“Here you go,” the young blonde nurse appeared beside her holding two small cups, one holding the pills the other some water.

“No,” she whispered softly ducking her head making her long black hair fall around her face, “Please do not make me take any more. I need to think clearly.”

“Cherie,” the nurse said gently, “You need to take your medicine, otherwise you won’t get better.”

“I cannot think properly,” she cried, “Please, please let me leave so I can find my husband.”

The young blonde woman crouched down in front of her, “Cherie, you’re not married. You know that. Now if you don’t take your medicine you know the consequences.”

Sighing she accepted the first cup and took the pills before throwing back the water to swallow them. 

“That’s a girl,” the nurse smiled before continuing her rounds.

Cherie, that’s what they told her she was called but she was sure it was not true. She returned to staring out the window, “My name is Sha’re,” she murmured to herself curling tighter into her ball, “My name is Sha’re, my name is Sha’re, my name…”

 

_“Cherie,” he smiled at her, “I did it. I’ve got my job back and things are so much better.”_

_Sha’re smiled back at him, “I am pleased for you Martin. I told you that you could do it.”_

_He leaned over and kissed her cheek before moving to kiss her properly, Sha’re stepped back pulling away._

_“Don’t,” she told him._

_“I thought you wanted this?” Martin frowned confused, “Cherie you have been here for me through everything, I thought…”_

_“I was here as your friend,” Sha’re told him softly, “Martin, I am married.”_

_He stared at her incredulous, “Since when? You don’t wear a ring, I haven’t seen him in the three months I’ve known you and you haven’t said one word about him till now.”_

_Sha’re’s dark eyes hardened slightly but her voice remained calm and steady, “It was my business not yours Martin. I was only helping you.”_

_He stepped back and nodded, “I’m grateful Cherie, I am. And I should never have tried…”_

_“Martin,” she cut him off, “Do not think any more about it. You should go since you have work in the morning.”_

_“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he grinned as he left her alone in the small apartment._

_Once he was gone Sha’re sighed in relief, part of her was annoyed that she didn’t let him kiss her but she knew it was the loneliness that fuelled that rather than anything to do with her commitment Daniel. She would be leaving here soon and onto the next assignment Oma had for her, it was the arrangement she had made with the Ancients in return for their protection of her son and husband._

_Thinking of Daniel she went to her room and picked up the picture of him that sat at her bedside. She missed him so much, even more so since the day they had spent together almost a year before but she trusted that one day they’d be together again._

_“You did well,” Oma said as she entered the room, “You should be very proud of yourself.”_

_Sha’re nodded taking a deep breath, “Where am I going next?”_

_A smile touched the ancient beings face, “Home.”_

_“What?”_

_“You have done so much more than we could have known Sha’re,” Oma told her, “And it is time for you to return to your husband.”_

_A gasp of amazement left Sha’re, “I…I…I can return to him?”_

_Oma nodded, “You know where he is and how to get there. I promise once you are there he shall remember your day together. Now I must leave you Sha’re, I have other duties to attend to but I will return to check up on you in a few years.”_

_“Oma,” Sha’re called after her, “Thank you, for everything and tell Shifu I love him.”_

_“Of course,” Oma smiled._

_With that she disappeared leaving Sha’re floating with joy. She pulled the picture of her husband to her chest lying back on the bed._

_“I will be with you soon my Dan’iel,” she breathed to him, “And I will never leave you again.”_

 

Sha’re shuffled through the corridors back to her room where she lay down and stared at the wall, her mind foggy from the pills. Doctor Meadows was due to talk to her tomorrow to asses her condition and she hoped to persuade him to allow her to find her husband but truthfully she didn’t believe he would. He didn’t believe her about who she truly was and some part of her knew it was probably a mistake to have told him in the first place.

The pictures she had of him were gone and she had no way to retrieve them. Oma would not come back for several years so she was trapped here with no way home.

“Still moping over your fictitious husband,” the sarcastic voice of her room-mate Frankie disturbed the peace of the room, “Bet if he exists he’s glad to get rid of a crazy wife.”

Sha’re turned placing her back to the other woman who seemed to take delight in tormenting her when she wasn’t screaming at the doctors to let her out of this prison.

“Aww,” Frankie continued, “Don’t be like that.”

Sha’re closed her eyes wishing to be back home on Abydos even if Daniel wasn't there just so she had the protection of her father to run to. When she was a child her father had been her hero who she trusted in completely and although as she’d grown older she learned he was not infallible, she still thought of him as a safe haven.

She’d been in this hell for three weeks now and was sure that there was no way out.

 

_Sha’re looked around the small apartment she had called home for the past few months knowing that her next home would be with her husband. She had her few possessions in the bag that sat at the front door, both pictures she had taken from Daniel’s house last year sitting on top so she could find them easily when she was travelling._

_She had in her bag a ticket to Colorado and was trying to plan how to do this. Could she just arrive on his doorstep and hope he was not in the SGC or off-world? Or should she send him some kind of message so he came to meet her. Sha’re sighed as she thought there was no way to do this easily. As she walked she saw a little boy playing with a ball and she thought of her own son, he had been about the same age when she had seen him. The child’s ball rolled out into the middle of the road and as the boy followed it Sha’re automatically dropped her bag running, she pushed the boy out of the path of the oncoming car and that was the last thing she remembered._

 

“Now, Cherie,” Dr Meadows said kindly as they sat in his office, “How do you feel?”

Sha’re looked at him defeated, “Sad.”

“And why is that?” Meadows asked.

“I miss Dan’iel,” she sighed, knowing he didn’t believe her.

“Cherie,” Meadows said to her, “We’ve spoken already about how you are not married but this Daniel may be someone who could help persuade you. Can you tell me his second name?”

Sha’re shook her head, the injury she’d received in the accident had meant there were several blank spaces within her mind. She couldn’t remember the surname Daniel told her he used here, nor where he lived or anything about his friends.

“Cherie, you’re ill and you need to accept this otherwise you won’t get better,” Meadows told her, “Now, I know this world you’ve created for yourself is safe and comfortable but the real world is the one you must acknowledge and live in if you are to get better.”

“I am Sha’re of Abydos,” she told him firmly, “Daughter of Kasuf Chief Elder of Nagada. I am wife to Dan’iel, the killer of Ra, fighter of the Goa’uld. Cherie Johnson was a fabrication.”

“No,” Meadows told her, “Cherie Johnson is who you really are. This Sha’re is a fabrication to let you escape whatever it is in your life that you need to hide from. I want to help Cherie but you have to let go of this fantasy world of yours.”

Sha’re shook her head sadly, “I want to go home. Please just let me out of here.”

“Cherie,” his voice was soft and kind, “You can go home, but only after you get better.”

Sha’re dropped her head into her uninjured hand defeated.

*********************************************

“McKenzie,” he answered the phone absently as he finished off some paperwork.

“Adam,” Tom Meadows said.

“Tom, it’s good to hear from you,” McKenzie smiled as a good friend and colleague was on the opposite end of the phone, “Why are you calling?”

“I was hoping I could get you to consult on a patient of mine,” Meadows told him, “She’s quite an interesting case and I don’t seem to be having any luck getting through to her.”

McKenzie laughed softly, “And you’re calling me Tom? I’m honoured.”

Meadows snorted, “You were the only one who answered the phone. Are you available to help?”

McKenzie chewed his lip, “Send me the file and I’ll come when I can.”

“Thanks,” Meadows replied, “I’m emailing her file to you; this is a fabulous delusion Adam. You’ll get a kick out of it.”

McKenzie finished his work before moving to his computer to look through the file. He very rarely agreed to consult on patients for colleagues these days as his work with the SGC kept him occupied but Tom Meadows was an old friend from med school so he felt obligated to at least have a look. He opened the file and scanned the first few lines absently taking the name, age etc, seeing the main details of her case he started reading quickly reaching out to grab the phone.

“This is Dr McKenzie,” he said, “I need to speak to General O’Neill immediately.”

 

Jack frowned at the computer screen; he knew that taking charge of the SGC was a huge mistake.

“General,” Harriman entered the room, “Black Queen on red King.”

Jack snorted, “It’s not as much fun playing solitaire in the middle of the day when I’m in charge.”

Harriman nodded trying not to smile, “Dr McKenzie on the phone for you. He says it’s a possible security breach.”

Jack groaned his dislike of McKenzie had never dissipated.

“Dr,” he answered the call, “What can I do for you?”

Jack listened to McKenzie in disbelief finally managing to speak, “Are you sure it’s her?”

“Not really, there was no picture and I haven’t been to the facility yet General,” McKenzie told him, “But I’m travelling there tomorrow. I would suggest you and Dr Jackson meet me there.”

“What the hell do I tell him?” Jack snapped.

“That you’re there to investigate a possible security breach,” McKenzie suggested, “Because if she is not who she claims to be you will be.”

Jack mused on this, “Alright. We’ll be there later tomorrow afternoon.”

 

McKenzie smiled as Meadows arrived, “Tom, good to see you.”

“You too,” Meadows nodded before gesturing to the three students behind him, “Hope you don’t mind but I decided to use this as a teaching case.”

McKenzie shrugged, how could he object without making them more interested in her, “Of course not, let’s go.”

“The young woman,” Meadows started as the students and McKenzie followed on, “Was hurt in a car accident almost a month ago. When she woke up in the hospital she insisted that she was not from Earth but instead from a planet that aliens had taken her people to thousands of years before from Earth.”

“By spaceship?” one of the students asked sarcastically.

Meadows laughed with the other two students, “Not exactly. Apparently they used something called ‘Shap-ah-eye’. Anyway,” he continued, “According to her she was married to a man from Earth who lived on her homeworld I believe she called it Abydos after a year another alien kidnapped her and her brother placing some sort of alien snake in them that controlled them. She refused to talk any more about her time under the control of the alien.”

“Is she under the ‘alien control’ now?” another student asked.

Meadows rolled his eyes, “She claims she was killed when her captor tried to kill her husband.”

“What does her husband say?” the first student asked.

“Cherie Johnson isn’t married,” Meadows replied, “She may have known someone with the name Daniel, the name she claims is her husband’s, who she was involved with but she says she doesn’t remember his surname.”

“That’s convenient,” the final student spoke up.

“Well,” Meadows stopped them in front of a room, “This is Cherie Johnson or as she prefers to be called,” he smiled slightly, “Sha’re.”

*********************************************

McKenzie couldn’t help but smile as the young woman was escorted into the room where he sat. He’d agreed to help Tom but only if he could get a private conversation with the patient.

As she slipped into the seat across from him McKenzie studied her, she looked sad her eyes were weighted down but she was as attractive as her picture that sat in her husband’s office; he had only seen the picture a few times when he had been in that office. After the episode with Machello’s Goa’uld killing machines he knew he wasn't welcome in Daniel Jackson’s office but the image of the young man staring at the picture had stayed with him.

Her dark brown eyes stared at him slight curiosity in them but apathy was more apparent.

“Here,” he pushed a glass of water towards her, “It is just water I promise Sha’re.”

At the use of her real name Sha’re looked up at him from the water confusion filling her eyes with a small glimmer of hope.

“My name is Dr Adam McKenzie,” he told her, “I’m a psychiatrist. Dr Meadows asked me to consult on your case.”

“He wishes you to persuade me I am not who I know I am,” she finally spoke to him her musical voice carried a trace of an accent.

“Yes he did,” McKenzie replied, “But unfortunately for him, I know you are who you say you are.”

“I do not understand,” she sighed softly.

“I work with the SGC,” he explained, “I work with those who go through the Stargate,” he saw recognition flare in her eyes from that name before he decided to try the Abydonian word, “Chappa-aii.”

“You pronounced it correctly,” she noted.

“I should be able to after having a few conversations with one Dr Daniel Jackson,” McKenzie replied watching her carefully.

Realisation covered her face, “Jackson, of course, Dan’iel Jackson that is his name,” she looked up at him, “You know my husband?”

McKenzie nodded unable to stop his smile.

 

“Okay Jack,” Daniel demanded as he followed his friend through the corridors of the hospital, “Why are we here? Wanting to lock me up again?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Jack murmured with a smile, “Dr McKenzie believes there may be a breach of security so we are here to check this out.”

Daniel sighed in annoyance, “Jack, you could have sent anyone to do this, why us?”

“You think this is beneath you?” Jack teased.

“More beneath you,” Daniel shot back, “Considering you’re in charge now.”

“Come on,” Jack motioned him towards an office, “The doc is waiting for us.”

Daniel refrained from making any sort of comment at his thoughts of McKenzie, it was still quite hard to think about his time spent in a facility very like this and the resentment did still linger.

“Dr Jackson,” McKenzie greeted Jack with a grin, “General, I’ve had a conversation with the young woman in question and it is her.”

“Who?” Daniel asked confused annoyed as Jack just ignored him.

“And you’re completely sure?” Jack demanded, “There is no possible way this isn’t her?”

“No,” McKenzie replied a hint of a smile crossing his face, “It is definitely her.”

“Who?” Daniel snapped again. 

McKenzie frowned as Jack motioned him to explain, “Dr Jackson, over three weeks ago a young woman was admitted to this facility. She claimed that she was from another world.”

Daniel stared at him, “I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

McKenzie turned to Jack unsure how to break this to the younger man.

“Why don’t you show him,” Jack suggested.

“Of course,” McKenzie nodded, “Follow me.”

Daniel was completely confused but followed the other two men trying to work out what was going on.

“Dr Jackson, I know this might be a shock for you,” McKenzie said softly.

“What might…” Daniel trailed off as he saw through the window into the room finally managing to utter one word, “Sha’re.”

*********************************************

Sha’re was confused.

This new doctor appeared to not only believe her but he knew about the Chappa-aii and even about her husband. She wondered if maybe he would contact Daniel or if he would just leave her here. She got her answer faster than she expected as the door behind her opened, slowly she turned expecting it to be Meadows or one of the nurses but stared at the man who stood in the doorway.

“Dan’iel?” she whispered, wondering if they’d given her something to make her hallucinate him, “Is that you?”

He stepped forward his hand came up to gently touch her cheek, “It’s me,” he told her softly not wanting to scare her.

Sha’re grasped his hand and moved to him wrapping her arms around him tightly holding onto Daniel as though he would disappear at any moment.

“Oh Sha’re,” Daniel breathed in her ear, “I remember now. I remember you and that day we had together.”

“I was so afraid that I would never see you again,” Sha’re told him, “I could not remember your surname or where you live and they would not believe me.”

“Shh,” he soothed stroking her cheek, “Its okay. I’m going to take you home with me.”

Daniel leaned in and very gently kissed her smiling as she held onto him. Looking up he saw Jack and McKenzie standing in the doorway, he gave them a quick smile mouthing ‘thank you’ before he returned his attention to his wife.

 

Sha’re was curled against Daniel as they sat waiting for the plane to take off, she had made sure she kept in contact with him ever since she’d wrapped her arms around him in the small room.

“Sha’re,” Dr McKenzie knelt in front of her, “Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy?”

She shook her head slightly, “No.”

“Alright,” he placed a blanket around her, “If you feel ill at all I want you to tell me. I’ve got some medicines that will help.”

“No,” she whispered, “I do not want anything else. Please, they make me so tired.”

“I promise anything I give you won’t make you tired,” McKenzie told her, “It will only help with any sickness.”

Sha’re shook her head again, “I do not need anything.”

“Alright,” he smiled at her, “I’ll come and check up on you later on after we’re in the air.”

He left them alone taking his seat beside Jack who nodded at him.

“She’ll be fine,” McKenzie told him, “Once she’s free of the meds they gave her.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Jack told him sincerely, “I’ve got a feeling she’s got the best kind of care anyone could have.”

 

Daniel pulled his wife closer to him as she pulled the blanket tightly around her shivering slightly.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Sha’re shrugged, “Cold.”

“Don’t worry,” Daniel pulled her closer to him, “I’ll get you another blanket.”

“No,” she stopped him moving, “I just need you.”

Daniel kissed her forehead softly, “Are you here for good? Or does Oma need you again?”

“I am here, Dan’iel,” she assured him, “I was coming home to you when I was in an accident.”

“You saved a boy’s life,” Daniel reminded her.

“Waking up I was so confused,” she continued moving closer to him as she felt the plane start to move, “I tried to explain who I was but they would not believe me. They gave me medicines that made me tired and confused,” she looked at him horrified, “I should not have told them who I truly was.”

“Shh,” Daniel soothed, “Dr McKenzie has sorted it all out for us. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Are you certain?” her eyes were wide with worry.

Daniel brushed his lips to her forehead, “Completely. Get some rest and I’ll be here.”

She smiled curling against him letting her exhaustion take over her.

 

“What did you tell Dr Meadows?” Sha’re asked quietly as she sat curled on the couch under a blanket sipping some fresh orange juice Daniel had given her.

“That everything you told them was actually part of a novel you were writing before your accident,” McKenzie smiled, “And that Sha’re was the nickname your ‘fiancé’ gave you.”

Daniel frowned, “How did you explain why no one came for her?”

“By saying that you thought she’d left you,” McKenzie shrugged.

Sha’re giggled at Daniel’s look leaning into his shoulder smiling as he stroked her hair.

“Well I’ll leave you two alone,” McKenzie told them, “And I’ll come to the base next week to check on you Sha’re. Until then just relax and rest let all the drugs go through your system.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re told him, “For everything.”

“Yes,” Daniel said as he walked the doctor to the door, “Thank you. I’ve no way to repay you for this.”

“Dr Jackson,” McKenzie smiled back, “I think I owed you. Look after her and I’ll see you soon.”

Once McKenzie had left Daniel returned to where his wife sat and settled down beside her. Sha’re curled up against him closing her eyes, she was safe once more. Feeling Daniel gently kiss her forehead she smiled and let herself fall asleep.


End file.
